


Weird Feeling

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Feeling That I Had For You [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730





	Weird Feeling

It was another tired day for Tomari Shinosuke as he was walking down the street going to his house but as soon he returned he found a Roimude standing in his house suddenly smooching him between his tongue twisting each other tongue that making him feel kinda awkward and weird. He immediately realized that it was one of the Roimude that he been fighting against it, Heart.

He push back Heart saying. "What did you think you are doing?" As he see Heart didn't answer just approaching toward him as Shinosuke was going to call one of his Shift car but Heart just snap the bracelet out of his wrist, dropping the bracelet to the floor and kissing him again but Shinosuke just want to release with all his strength but was being push down to the bed of Shinosuke one and started to using his hand to move through his inside kissing him as he lean down to his body that making Shinosuke with a moan sound that make Heart just didn't want to stop as Heart going more deep through his body smooching it down the Shinosuke cock, Shinosuke had to stop Heart from going more deep as he try to say it. "St...Stop, Heart." Even if he try to say it with his might, Heart wouldn't stop, as Heart go more deep as he slip through Shinosuke hole and just push him out and in all the way. "Ah~" Shinosuke couldn't stop Heart as he was being doing something like this as he was going to climax, Heart was going much more faster as he could expect and Shinosuke just know that it gonna come soon as he try to speak. "Heart, please stop. If you go any further, I will definitely come for sure." Heart just smile as he going more on it and it really go through it as Heart cock come out of it with a satisfied look, that make Shinosuke left with no strength left and Heart just disappear with it, leaving a speechless Shinosuke lying down there.

Before Shinosuke could realize that it was already too late to even sleep now, as he struggled to stand up to go and take a shower and thinking of what going on with Heart, if he could get some sleep for a bit but in the end he just couldn't think about it as he walk to get dress as it is already morning and just walk to the station like nothing happen, hoping that he could find the answer from Heart.

Heart was in his room thinking why he did that, he had no idea what is he doing but when he recall those expression that Drive had, he just couldn't stop with that kind of feeling. He had no idea what was that, why did he do that, it was an odd feeling for him. He just walk out of his room to find Chase was at the downstairs standing at there as usual, Heart decide to test out on Chase as he approach to Chase with out saying any of it and he just lift his chin and kiss him but the feeling that he kiss Chase was different from when he kissed Drive, he doesn't get it, as he released Chase, Chase just look at him in puzzle, thinking why would Heart do that.

"No, is not right at all." That what Heart said as he thought about it

"Heart, are you having any problems?" Chase thought for a second as he ask Heart

"No, I will be going out." How can he tell his friends about the thing that he do, it doesn't make any sense at all as he walk out of the base.

At the station in his division, they were talking about the incident that cause the trouble of it but Shinosuke wasn't listening at all, in his mind is thinking about Heart strange behavior, it too weird for him.

Kiriko sitting in front of him notice something was wrong with Shinosuke that she ask. "Tomari-san, are you listening to what Gen-san said?"

"Ah? I'm listening."Shinosuke didn't actually listen to most of it as he stand up saying to Kiriko. "I going out to have some coffee, if there is anything call me."Shinosuke then walk out of the division, Kiriko just nodded.

Shinosuke didn't know what is wrong with Heart or himself too, he felt that he should just go and find the answer as he decided to find Heart but the answer is where he is. As he search for it, he got a call from Kiriko that Gou was fighting against Chase and she wanted Shinosuke to help out, Shinosuke just said that he will go and fight and just rush to the scene to fight maybe he might encounter Heart but even if he encounter Heart, he realized that he can't ask either, in the end there was only Chase at there, of course with one Roimude at there, he hurry up and transform and fight, after not short while they defeat one of the Roimude but Chase had escaped, all of them return back to their base to discuss the Roimude. It was not long that Shinosuke was off duty, he walk to his house with a tiredness expression, one is being a detective another is to fight against Roimudes, second he still can't find Heart which make him a bit frustrated. As he walk to his house, he saw a the guy that he had been searching for as he realized that guy was almost going, he grab his hand and say. "I finally found you, Heart."

"What did you want Mr.Kamen Rider Drive?" Heart didn't expect to see him grabbing his hand at all

"I got a lot of questions to ask you but first come with me."Shinosuke didn't know why he just grab Heart hand and going in his house, he know he shouldn't let a enemy in his house but he doesn't care as the question that he want to ask was more important than this. "Why did you do that to me?"

"I don't know, I just want to do it. I didn't need permission to do that." As he said he just kiss Shinosuke lip searching for the door to open as he tongue twist with Shinosuke tongue making Shinosuke having a bit of difficult breathing, Shinosuke know that he can't continue like this so he push Heart away.

"You like me, didn't you? That why you do that to me and even right now you are kissing me again."Shinosuke was a bit frowned by Heart action a bit

"Roimude doesn't even know what love is, why would you think I like you." As he trying to approach Shinosuke, that when Shinosuke fallen to his bed, Heart just grab his both hands kissing him, Shinosuke try to break free but Heart just go through as he smooching his body, playing with his body.

Shinosuke know that he can't win against Heart now but his mouth might be able to reach him, he say."Please stop. Ah~" that was the sound of his moan sound that make Heart more wanted to do it.

"Your expression is everything that I want, I won't stop." As Heart kissing his lip twisting his tongue, more of the saliva was drooling to Heart mouth as they were connected to each other.

"Pl...Please~" Shinosuke try to talk to Heart but Heart just want to play more as he reach for his cock playing with it, that make Shinosuke feel like wanted to go climax already.

"You hate it?" That was when Heart stop for awhile asking him about it 

"No. Wait, what am I saying?" That make Heart smile with it. Shinosuke didn't know why would he said that, before he could realized it that moment that Heart go for the second round, as Heart continue playing with his cock non stop until he goes climax, that make Heart want to play more. "Heart, you really had fallen into my trap already, that why you do this to me."

"Didn't you mean that you are the one that fallen in my trap?" As he slip through Shinosuke ass saying, Shinosuke realize it that is was true for him, as Heart go forward, Shinosuke just go with moan sound, causing Heart more exciting of it.

"I guess is true that we both had fallen into each other trap but you never say that you like me at all, how would I know that you are using me."Shinosuke moan as he try to catch a bit of air saying 

Heart stop for a second and say." Like I said, Roimude doesn't know what love is and beside you are a Rider, I just want to do this to you and I don't have any intention of using you." 

"Heart, right now I am just a normal human, so right now I'm not a rider. And what you said earlier, I think is wrong, cause you are different from the others because you know what love is. So right now to me you are just Heart, not the boss of the Roimude in the daylight." Shinosuke want to tell that he is different from the others Roimude, hopping that Heart could understand it.

"You really had fallen into my trap." Heart said it as he kiss Shinosuke smiling and continue where he just stop at, Shinosuke just know that he really had fallen already, just like how Heart had fallen into his trap, Shinosuke move his body to let Heart go through easily.

"Not just me, you too. Ah~" Shinosuke let out a moan sound as he speak "We...both had fallen to each other trap already." 

"You are right, both of us." Heart said it as he was gonna to reach his climax, as he speed up of it and it come out Heart cock as he let it out of it, when he was thinking of disappearing, Shinosuke just grab his hand smiling at him.

"You didn't need to go yet. Why not stay for a little while?"Shinosuke just pull him to let Heart sleep beside him

"I can't stay."

"I just said it a while ago that right now I'm not a rider and you aren't the boss of Roimude, so please." 

"I guess I can stay for a little short while but you know Roimude doesn't need sleep or eat at all." As he lay by Shinosuke side saying

"Eh~So they don't sleep or eat but I do need, especially right now." Still holding Heart hand saying as he soon fast asleep, Heart didn't say anymore just watching him sleep as he kiss Shinosuke again.

To them it might not be the best day but it might be the best night for them as they had both had fallen into each other trap, not a romantic trap but a surprise trap for both of them. Even if they had to fight in the day time but right now being normal might be the best for them as they both sleep together soundly.


End file.
